Dark Desire
by Screaming Kittycat
Summary: Dracula had lost his wife, Elisabeta back when he was human. Now, as the No Life King, his wife was reborn as a being of darkness, a sorceress of the night who was pulled through time to be reunited with him. Though she did not know it, she was forever bound to the Vampire. Both body and Soul.
1. The Encounter

Elisabeta LeBlanc wasn't your typical 23-year-old female. She doesn't go to university to study, she doesn't have a job, she doesn't even have normal hobbies like knitting or drawing. No, miss LeBlanc preferred to spend her time burning people to a crisp for money or selling poisons on the underground market. Most young adults thought stealing a chocolate bar was the worst thing they've done or would do in their life, Elisabeta thought turning a person inside out was the worst thing she's ever done.

"I'm fucking bored Lis, can we go do something?" her friend, the incubus Robaz, groaned loudly to his roommate "like I dunno….fuck each other's brains out?"

Elisabeta snorted but did not look away from her assortment of alchemy ingredients "do you want to keep the house so we can keep fucking? This potion will let us do that, it will allow us to speed up the growth of all the herbs we have" she grabbed a bit of thyme and placed it in her mortar.

"So?" Robaz said with a raised eyebrow, not fully understanding what she was getting at.

The alchemist gave the incubus a look to say she thought he was stupid "So? The faster the herbs grow, the faster I can make potions and the faster I can sell them which means we can keep living here and keep bringing home all the food we want."

"Oh well, in that case, keep making the potion" he stood from his bean bag and stretched "and I will head out for a light snack…I'm thinking Chinese."

"I'd go with French, I heard Chinese always taste like vinegar during sex" she stopped grinding the thyme and placed it in her boiling pot.

"Oh, you're right. I should go with French, they always have a mixed herb taste" Robaz walked over to Elisabeta and kissed her on the cheek "I'll see you either later tonight or tomorrow morning" he grabbed his bag and left the apartment to find a suitable dinner. Seeing as he was an incubus, he did not feed like humans did. He fed off the energy a person essence when they are at the height of their passion.

Elisabeta chuckled to herself and continued with her potion "Okay…now for the final ingredient, tilia flowers" she went to grab the flowers but stopped "was it two bundles or two from a bundle?" she could not for the life of her remember what it was, she had never made a time potion before, she never had the power for it. You see, the stronger a sorceresses power the easier it is to create the potion. "I believe it is two bundles, two flowers wouldn't be enough." She knew she was taking a huge risk but she was confident that the potion would work. "alright, here we go." She chopped up the bundles and got ready to place them in the pot "now for the incantation. From day to night, from night to day, I cast this spell to change times way. Time will pass, whether fast or slow may the powers that be change the time that flows," with the spell said she dropped the bundles into the pot, it started to make a hissing noise, then soon began to bubble. "wait, no I said change! I meant speed!" she took a few steps away from the boiling potion. She screamed when the potion exploded, causing a purple portal to explode in her kitchen "shit!" she screamed again and grabbed onto the table when the swirling portal tried to pull her in. She reached out to used her magic to pull herself to the other side of the table but yelped when it failed her, something or someone wanted her to enter that portal.

With one last scream for help, she was pulled through the portal.

* * *

Dracula narrowed his eyes as he felt a large confluence of energy permeating the chilling air of Transylvania. To mortals it would create fear and worry but not the No Life King, in fact, it was a pleasing sensation for he knew what creature could saturate the air with such power. He stood atop his icy castle that was once a prison to him, trying to pinpoint where this delicious creature was. His three brides stood behind him silently after being scolded harshly by their lover and Master for asking him too many questions, they too were curious about this new aura but had no desire to find the source.

The Vampire Kings eyes scanned the skies before pinpointing exactly where this creature dwelt "watch over the castle for me my loves, I have a dark sorceress to see."

"A dark sorceress?" Verona, the eldest of his brides, asked in surprise "there has not been one in Transylvania in nearly a millennia" his other two brides, Marishka and Aleera, nodded in agreement.

"Yes, they were thought to be slaughtered into extinction but it seems we were wrong" he turned to his brides and smirked charmingly so they would swoon and comply to his every whim "this woman may be the final ingredient we need to bring our children to life" any fear or jealousy his brides had were instantly placated when the mention of their children was mentioned. Every vampire wishes for one thing, the continuation of their species, just as man wishes to continue his legacy. "I shall return soon my dears" he did not kiss them goodbye as they had wished, instead he took off into the sky.

The continuation of his name and legacy meant everything to him, he would do anything to bring his children to life, even going so far as to kill his own brides. They were the means to an end. True, he did care for them slightly and would feel a small amount of sadness if they died but it would not kill him.

The Count followed the smell of heavenly darkness and landed in the forests not that far from the end of the frozen wasteland hidden in the mountains of Transylvania. He felt the energy surround him as he wandered through the thick trees that were so close together that they made a canopy that stopped the light of the moon from shining through, it seems that whatever was creating this power had yet to arrive. When he felt the energy at his strongest he looked up to see a purple swirling vortex appear. He grinned widely as a woman fell through and watched as she gasped and landed on her feet with a loud thud. "Ouch…" she squeaked out in pain. Curious to see who this woman was he bent down to look at her face and visibly stiffened at what he saw. It was as if he was seeing a ghost from his past, long before he became a vampire. She looked the same as she did when they were married, his lost wife Elisabeta was standing before him as radiant and as enchanting as the last time he saw her. Her hair looked like it was spun gold and waved delicately around her head. Her skin was fair and smooth and just begging to be touched passionately. He took note of her strange clothing and could not comprehend what he saw, a woman should never wear trousers unless in the comfort of their own home, especially ones as short as hers. And her tunic was far too vulgar, who in their right mind would want to display a naked woman on any article of clothing, the world she hailed from must be a savage land full of vulgarity and crassness, not a suitable place for such a fair maiden as her.

"Ahh, so you are the darkness I felt in the wind" the woman turned looked up from the floor and blinked as she realised she was not alone.

"Oh, umm hello. I didn't nearly land on you did I?" he shook his head in reply, she had a pleasing accent, Italian if he was to guess though it seemed it was dulled due to where she hailed from "great, I suppose I should introduce myself" he nodded with a smirk as he enjoyed her embarrassment "My name is Elisabeta LeBlanc" Elisabeta, it must be fate for her to be christened with that name, and she possesses the surname of the White Witch Devine LeBlanc. Had the devil blessed him once more? Well, he better make the most of it if that was the case.

"A wonderful name for such an enchanting woman. Allow me to introduce myself" he grabbed Elisabeta's hand and kissed it gently "my name is Vladislaus Dragulia, son of the devil and the King of vampires" her golden eyes widened in surprise.

"Count Dracula? Oh wow! I thought you were just a legend!"

"Legends usually originate from a living source. Tell me, from where do you hail my dear?"

"Australia…2018" she replied awkwardly, though it was warranted as the Count looked at her in surprise.

"2018 you say? My, my, such a long way from home. I had heard of people falling through time but had yet to see it happen myself" she smiled at his way of normalising the situation.

"It's not very common, only the powers that be can make a person travel through time."

"Perhaps there is a reason for you coming here if that is the case," he said with a seductive smirk "the moment I felt your darkness I knew who you were, my dear Elisabeta" he walked closer to her and took notice of her how her heartbeat sped up the closer he walked.

"Oh, and what is that?" she asked with a seductive smirk. If he did not want to risk the wrath of his brides than he would have seduced the enchantress and would have taken her on the cold mossy ground. To conquer this woman would be an experience he would not soon forget.

"A beautiful sorceress that dabbles in the forbidden art."

"Such a wild guess but yes, you are correct, I am a practitioner of the dark arts" she stepped back, creating a less heated atmosphere "If you don't mind me asking, what is it you desire? You would have drained me dry if you had no need of me."

"It is quite simple, I would like to strike a deal" she nodded and waited for him to continue "I am willing to allow you to stay with me and my brides if you are willing to help me in achieving my goal."

"What would that be?" she cocked her head to the side.

"I wish that which all beings strive for, the continuation of my legacy and I believe that you may be the key to bringing the dead to life."

Elisabeta looked at him in surprise "that is a big goal…I've never tried to bring the dead to life but I can certainly try. I'd love to be a necromancer."

Dracula smiled, pleased with her answer "You are a vision, my dear, such darkness is rare in the era of light."

She scoffed and glared at him playfully "the light of day may last longer than the cover of night but it can easily be obscured by shadows" she swayed to his side and a hooked her right arm with his left, a confident move considering how she had no knowledge of whether he would allow her to touch him or not "shall we enjoy the night before the sun ruins it?" he nodded and guided her to an open clearing.

It truly was a beautiful night, the moon seemed to shine higher and there was not a single star in the sky, the clouds obscured the night so wonderfully, a perfect setting for any monster of the night to prowl through the shadows. "Will I need to carry you, my dear?"

"Of course not, I can take care of myself" he quirked a brow at the rough tone of her words. It seems he had hit a nerve.

"My apologies my dear, I am merely curious as to how you shall follow me through the night sky" she nodded and allowed her body to explode in shadows, it swarmed around herself until it formed a golden-eyed raven "Such a helpful talent" as she fluttered beside him he revealed his true form to the witch. His clothes became grey wings, eyes blackened, teeth sharpened, ears pointed, claws lengthened and soon his form was revealed in all its splendour. He expected the sorceress to fly away or squawk in fear but she merely blinked and fluttered around his head so she could look at his entire form. When that was done she flapped to his side and waited for him to take off. He chuckled deeply and took to the skies with her flying behind him.

His children would live, and this woman of pure darkness would help him.


	2. A Plan

When Elisabeta arrived at the Count's home she did not think he would live in a castle made entirely of ice and iced stone. When they passed over the mountain tops she was bombarded with icy winds that tried so very hard to chill her to the bone, she was lucky to be a raven as she followed the Vampire King, her thick black feathers kept in heat and helped to stop the cold droplets from soaking into her bones. However, she was not able to stay warm when she returned to her human form. The icy winds swept over her nearly bare body and chilled her right down to the bone.

Dracula watched as the young witch changed her form from feathers to skin and immediately began to shiver. Her attire was not helping her any, her sleeveless tunic was thin and allowed the icy breeze to pass through it easily. Along with the thin tunic was even thinner trousers, they didn't even reach her ankles, they were way above the knee which was a highly inappropriate length. Her bare, creamy legs were lovely to see but they were shaking and wobbling as though they were about to collapse. "C-Can we h-head inside p-please?"

"It will be just as cold inside as it is outside" the Count replied amusedly at her stuttered words.

"Oh…I'll just…" Elisabeta brought her hands out in front of her and let them ignite. The Vampire King stepped back in surprise and instincts, though he would not burn it was ingrained in his very being to be wary of fire.

"What, are you doing?" he asked warily, she brought her hands to her arms and let the fire seep into her body. The pale pallor of her skin melted into a reddish hue. She sighed in relief at the heat that spread through her.

"I'm fine now, shall we?" she motioned to the wall that should have been the front entrance but was just a wall. "ahh, where is the door?"

He chuckled deeply at her confusion "I prefer to have the entrance hidden in case of intruders" he motioned for her to follow him off to the side, to the right was a sloping ledge that was covered with snow. She cautiously followed the graceful vampire up the slippery surface to a flat wall. The Count pushed the torch beside it and the wall slid to the right to reveal a walkway illuminated by a few torches. "Welcome to my home, my dear."

"Glad to be welcomed" she smiled mischievously and followed him through the winding walkway into a frozen foyer. "So where are these brides you were speaking to me about on the way here?"

"Master!" a chorus of feminine screams echoed off the stone walls.

"Never mind, that answered my question" she looked over to the Count to see him rolling his eyes in annoyance before quickly masking it with an expression of smugness and charm. The witch noticed the quick change in demeanour and raised an eyebrow, it seems the prince of the devil did not like his brides all too well. Interesting. She watched as three extremely beautiful women floated into the foyer and fawned off the King by touching him anywhere they could with their delicate hands.

"My darlings you fret too much, I was gone for but an hour at most" the Count didn't touch any of his brides, he had learned long ago that if he touched one or two of the brides the one(s) who were not touched would feel left out and begin to whine which would create arguments between the three and that was something he did not want to endure…again.

"We shall always worry for you my love," the raven-haired woman said softly as she kissed his neck.

"My darlings, we have a guest" the women stopped their ministrations and turned their 'intimidating' looks to Elisabeta "this is the source of the power we had felt" he motioned with a right hand to the attractive woman that was trying not to laugh at the women's attempts at scaring her. He knew that three vampires could not compare to the power of a dark sorceress. If he was to help her obtain the power of necromancy then she would be able to exert her will on the three women due to them technically being dead. "this is Elisabeta LeBlanc, a dark sorceress."

Elisabeta smiled brightly and waved at them "hi" the vampire females glared at the witch, knowing full well that she was in no way intimidated by their beastly nature. Though silently they were impressed by her fearless attitude.

"Elisabeta, these are my three brides" he pointed to the raven-haired woman in a flowing white dress that faded to green "Verona, the eldest of my brides" he then pointed to the blonde who wore a golden outfit "the second eldest is the talented Marishka and finally, my youngest" an orange-haired beauty encased in a flowing pink dress "Aleera" the youngest vampire seemed to be the most aggressive of the trio. Dracula looked to his brides "my darlings, Elisabeta shall be helping us to bring life to our children" the jealousy the vampire women felt for the witch disappeared in a flash when they realized that a dark sorceress could use necromancy. They gasped and left their husbands side to flock to the woman.

"Could you really do so?"

"Our children are all we have."

"Please say you can?"

She raised her hands in surrender "I am most certainly wanting to try, the Count shall be helping me to strengthen my necromancy" the women sighed dreamily as visions of their children swarming the sky, feeding on living humans and tormenting the world washed over them. They leant into the woman and began to caress the woman's bare skin.

Dracula watched on in great interest and slight arousal as his brides seduced the sorceress. He smirked when he saw Elisabeta's skin flush a magnificent red, her breath deepened and slowed to a passionate pace. ' _what a delightful turn of events'_ Dracula though to himself as his brides began kissing the witch's soft skin. His eternal life felt sublime at that moment, his darling Elisabeta had been reborn into a powerful witch and was now being sensually caressed by his three beautiful brides, many a man has dreamt of this fantasy that the Count was now living. "Alright my dears, that is enough," he said loudly and with a slight tone of superiority "I'd prefer it if you do not ravish my witch in the foyer."

His brides whined but did as he was told. Elisabeta shook her head to clear the haze the brides had created. They were masters at seduction, she wondered where they learnt that from. "I feel the same though if there was a nice, soft bed then I would feel different."

The three brides giggled "I like her Master" Aleera crooned whilst her two sisters hummed in agreement.

Dracula smiled, happy that his brides would not attack the young witch "I am glad to hear that my dears. Now, shall we show her to her room? I think she might like to rest after flying for so long. Perhaps a nice bath and a change of clothes shall do you good" Elisabeta nodded "Come, my dears" the four beautiful women followed the Count as he walked through his castle to a less frozen area. They walked up a flight of stairs and down a dimly lit hall. Finally, they stopped at a thick metal door, no wood could be found in the castle as the ice would soak through and weaken the wood and destroy it completely. The Count pushed the door open and allowed the witch to walk in first.

Elisabeta gasped at the room she found herself in. Rich thick red curtains hung over the window, beautiful handmade tapestries of war and history lined every stone wall, a huge magnificently carves stone fireplace was to her left and a soft-furred black rug was laid before it with two chairs and a table between them. To her right was a King sized bed with a fur quilt died blood red and black goose feathered pillows with a golden D hand stitched into the middle laid on top of the thick cotton stuffed mattress whilst a silky pale red curtain surrounded the bed. It was the greatest and richest bedroom she had ever been in. "Is this my bedroom?" she asked the Count in a hopeful tone.

Dracula chuckled at her awestruck gaze "yes my dear, this is all yours. I was raised to treat all important guests with the highest honour and richest luxuries money can buy. So long as you help me then this will remain yours until your dying breath" whilst what he said was true, he neglected to tell her that he was never going to let her go. She had left him before by throwing herself off her balcony, he would never let her leave him again. This woman was much younger than when Elisabeta killed herself but he knew she was her reincarnation, he could feel it deep within the remains of his blackened soul. A power had brought her back to him and he was determined to keep her.

Elisabeta LeBlanc was now bound to Dracula forever.

* * *

Elisabeta had been living at Castle Dracula for an entire two months and was getting nowhere close to a solution. The Count had an expansive library full of every book you could imagine from fantasy to history. He had hundreds of books on dark magic but not one that had the answers they seek. The vampires were getting antsy and rightfully so, they wanted their children to scour the world not lay dead in their embryonic sac.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Elisabeta shouted to herself and she scratched her head erratically, books piled high like towers were scattered over the desk one of the Count's servants gave to her. She was beginning to feel so frustrated to the point where she might explode, or explode a door instead.

"My dear you look absolutely dishevelled" she looked up to see the Count leaning against her fireplace, a glass of absinthe in his right hand. "you are working too hard."

She sighed deeply and stood from her chair "I'm not working hard, just frustrated with the answers I've found."

"Care to elaborate?" He had been waiting for the witch to find a necromantic solution and his patience was wearing thin.

"When you first told me about resurrecting your children I thought it would be 3 maybe even 4 children, not…10, 000 or more. The sheer power I would need to conjure to bring at least 100 to life would kill me which makes it null and void since that would kill your children as well."

"What about taking the life force of another being?" he too had been reading his Necronomicon and had similar problems coming up with the right answers.

"Yes that works but I'd need someone with a strong life force, far stronger than werewolves or even a demons…I'd need multiple essences but one not of sin which…is impossible…" she trailed off as a thought crossed her mind. The Count watched in silent curiosity as he saw the woman's mind working a mile a minute. "Multiple life forces…one body…" her eyes widened and she snapped her fingers "that it! Frankenstein!"

"Explain, now" the Count became impatient when he saw the epiphany that came crashing over the sorceress.

"There is a story in my time called Frankenstein's monster. Mary Shelly created a story about how a scientist named Victor Frankenstein created life by piecing together different parts of a man into a singular one. I believe that could be achieved."

"Would we not still have the same problem?" he was interested in this concept, if this story turned out to be true like how he had been written as a story then perhaps…it held the key to bringing his children to life.

"No, because everybody part could hold the life force of its previous owner. I could bring the souls back from the Ethereum and bind them in the body. The new life would be completely devoid of sin and would be the perfect being to bring the dead to life."

"How would one find a person willing and knowledgeable in such a topic?" he watched as Elisabeta's eyes narrowed and brows furrowed in thought.

"There is a way…not that I've ever tried it before. Many dark sorceresses have the gift of sight, some have it through dreams whilst others use different methods to achieve sight. I know a method I could try but I will need a few things."

"Tell me, if we can find a person studying this field of science then I will fly to him myself if need be."

"I will need a large body of water, something to submerge myself in and the blood of a female virgin. Seeing as only women can have the gift of a seer I will need the energy of a pure woman, that will help to unlock the sight if I have it" she was confident she did, her mother certainly had it – devil curse her soul – and gifts like that were passed down through lineage, she just had to unlock it.

Dracula smirked "I have a private bath that only I use that you may use" the bath was more like a deep pond but it was a place that he used to escape his brides and servants. His rule was that no one was allowed entry into that bath under any circumstances. "as for the blood, how much do you need?"

"I'm not quite sure" she smiled innocently "just get an entire body worth if you can."

"My, my, how very wicked of you. Very well, I shall gather it myself, I haven't had a real hunt in a while" she chuckled and thanked him.


End file.
